Mutalist Cernos
The is an Infested , possessing a lower critical chance in exchange for a significant increase in status chance. The bow also releases spores that follow arrow impacts, producing lingering damage clouds. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Spore clouds have innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Flesh and bypasses Shielded and Proto Shields. *Decent critical chance on charged shots. *Highest status chance of all bows. **Can reach 100% status chance with just two of the following: , , , or . *Arrow impacts spawns a small cloud that deals damage and has a chance to apply a proc every second for 10 seconds. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming ( ). *Silent. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging enemies in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate polarity. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. *Fire rate mods apply double their bonuses. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Spore clouds have innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. *Arrows have travel time with slight arcing. *Lowest critical chance of all bows. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Spore clouds will alert enemies, despite the weapon being silent. *Spore clouds appear as a second projectile shortly after the arrow impact, slightly delaying its presence. *Spore clouds will follow arrow impacts even on ragdolled corpses. Notes *Upon hitting an enemy or an object, the Mutalist Cernos's spore will create a small cloud that deals damage every second to any enemy within its radius. This cloud lasts for 10 seconds. **The spore cloud deals 5 damage per second modified by any base damage and elemental damage mods installed on the weapon. **The cloud's primary damage is of the same damage type(s) as the elements installed on the weapon, with the innate damage combining with them last, similarly to other pure elemental weapons. **Each tick from the cloud has a chance to proc as well as any modded elemental status effect, with each stack displayed separately to the cloud's larger primary damage ticks. **The forced proc damage over time is calculated as normal; 50% of the spore's base damage adjusted by base damage mods, plus the damage bonus from mods. Unmodified this is 2.5 damage per second stacks (displayed rounded down) in addition to the cloud's primary damage ticks. Since procs last 8 seconds, and the proc is refreshed every second of the 10 second cloud duration, the proc duration will last a maximum of 18 seconds from the initial spore cloud damage tick. **The cloud itself is not affected by status duration mods like , but the cloud's procs of , or of course are. *While the cloud effect is similar to the , the clouds are smaller and can sometimes spread between enemies. *The number of spore clouds are affected by Multishot. *For charged shots, the spore's critical chance and critical multiplier will be boosted, keep the same as the arrow's values. However, the spore's base damage is unaffected by charging. *Altering the projectile flight speed will affect both the arrow and the spore, including , and possible Riven Mods' stats. Tips *The Mutalist Cernos is ill suited for stealth missions, as enemies that are damaged by lingering toxin clouds will be immediately alerted to the Tenno's presence. *Multiple spore clouds can be a hindrance as they may obscure the player's vision. *The continuous damage dealt by spore clouds is quite effective at in taking down Nullifier and Arctic Eximus shields faster compared to other bows, on top of dealing direct damage to the shielded enemy's health. *Any arrow that procs 's explosion will not result in a spore being fired, making its usage ill-advised. **Likewise, arrows landed on an ally or any containers (including resource deposits) will not have a spore followed, a significant difference from . *Mods that add sufficient Punch Through will often result in the spore landing well behind a targeted enemy. While this may allow the Mutalist Cernos to deal with cameras, turrets, and other stationary destructibles or objects from behind obstructions, it is suggested that such mods be avoided, as the downsides far outweigh the benefits. *Unlike the 's projectile, the spores will attach to a Nullifier bubble (or Arctic Eximus Globe) at the point of impact, continuously applying damage and shrinking the bubble. This makes the bow an efficient means of combating Nullifiers in Bow-only Corpus Sorties. *In regards to Riven Mods, the Mutalist Cernos is considered separate from the rest of the family and cannot use Cernos Rivens; they must be specifically for the Mutalist Cernos. Bugs *Similar to a bug previously present on the , the clouds that stick to enemies after getting shot with an arrow will sometimes do no damage to that enemy. Media MutalistCernosTeaser.png|The Mutalist Cernos, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser 185-weapTease.png|18.5 Hub's Weapon Teaser Warframe Test Drive Mutualist Cernos MUTALIST CERNOS BUILD - 100% Status fun 3 forma - Warframe Warframe MUTALIST CERNOS Setup & Discussions 3x Forma (U18.8.2) Patch History *Normalized quick shots to have the same critical chance/damage and status chance as charged shots. *While reviewing Bow stats the team has also refreshed all their FX (including the Lenz)! *Quick Shot increased from 120 to 205 *Charged Shot increased from 225 to 410 *Aim Zoom decreased from 2.23x to 2x *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7. *Charge speed increased from 1s to 0.5s. *Status chance increased from 45% to 49%. *Status chance per tick now uses weapon's own status chance. (Undocumented) *Slightly faster tick rate. (Undocumented) *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart. * , the Red Veil custom counterpart. * , the primed counterpart. de:Mutalist Cernos es:Cernos mutalítica Category:Update 18 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Bow Category:Weapons Category:Mutalist Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Toxin Damage Category:Single-Shot Category:Infested Weapons